The Halloween Gang
by Neko Miku-chan
Summary: Pucca Garu Abyo and Ching have a ghost problem.What will they do?Read to find out.


(This story has a vid can see it in you tube-it's name is "The Halloween Gang")

The 31 Of October

In Soga Village Halloween are kids and teenagers are wearing costumes,but we're back with 3 teens coming to Goh-Rong.

Uncle Dumplin:Pucca

Pucca:Yes

Uncle Dumplin:Garu Abyo and Ching are waithing for you

Pucca:I'll come in a minite

Later Pucca came was wearing a yellow dress with pink and brown shoes with little pink on them(like in one of the episodes).  
She came out to meet the others.

Pucca:Hey guys

The others:Hey Pucca  
Garu was with no sleeve shurt,black trousers and with no pigtails.  
Abyo was the same,but with blue no sleeve shurt and black trousers.  
Ching was with purple dress with red and brown shoes with little red on them.

Pucca:lol we look almost the are you ready to go

Ching:Yes,now come on let's go

Later in the bambo forest

Pucca Garu Abyo and Ching where around the village and left for the bambo they were talking Abyo realised something.

Abyo:Hey is anybody saw where Pucca is?

Garu:Oh no she's lost probably.

Ching:We need to sarch for her.

Garu Abyo and Ching where seaching all over,but some how got lost he got out the forest he saw a looked around  
and saw a persion in emidiatly caled the others and enterde the house.

Ching:This plase is creapy

Garu:I know,but we need to find Pucca she has to be here somewhere.

Abyo:Um guys i thing that somebody gust enterde that door

He pointed at a door witch wasn't comeplytley got closer to the room,and when he opend the door,he saw a girl in the corner that was  
scared.

Garu:Pucca what's rong? Pucca turned around supried to see her friends and rused to them.

Pucca:I know that i can sound redicules,but in this house there are...GHOSTS

Garu:Pucca...ghost do not...

Garu stoped talking when everybody heard a all got to the other room to see what made the was a miror and a picture of a girl.  
Pucca and Ching went to the miror and Garu and Abyo to the girls got closer to the miror wen sudently a fase of a ghost shoed and shouted and scared the girls.  
The boys got scared eather when they saw the girl to breath and her eyes got big and all got out the room they where comeing down there a noise again.

Garu:Ok Pucca now i really belive you ghosts do ecsit.

Ching:I don't care id they ecsit i gust wana get out of here,but we can't

Abyo:There is probably a way to kill 's the weapon we chould use agenst them?

They all starded to thing untill Pucca got an ran to another room and came back with 4 electric torches

Garu:Where did you get thouse from and how will they help us?

hate light and that means ghosts plus light equals...

All:Disapering

Sooner or later the ghosts all got out the rooms and got tho the hole of the all knew about the gand and wanted to scared them,but they where nowhere to be found.  
One of them saw a person to move to the other site and he warned the all got closer to see and sudently  
the gang showed out and starded lithind with the torches at the wanted to hide,but they couldn't and got disapered.  
After that they all got happy

Pucca:Now who is scared?

Said Pucca with a happy thone.

Ching:Nise one Pucca this was a greate idea

Abyo:Spiking of idea what's the time?

Pucca:22 o'clock

Garu:Hey we still got time to get to the conserd

The others agread and got out the house.

At the conserd

the leading guy:Now sooga village are you ready?  
public(screaming loud)  
the lead guy:ok give it up for the group DARK DRAGON(that's name i thouth about the group)

Pucca Garu Abyo and Ching shoing up on the walks to the microfon

Pucca:Hey thanks all for comeing now we will be performing the song "7 things"

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you!  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology

When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you!  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you!  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy

Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you, you do

Pucca:Thank you everybody goodnight

Later that night

Pucca was walking to the goh she felt two arms around her waist.

Garu:Hey

Pucca:Hey

Garu:What's rong?

Pucca:Nothing

Garu:Come one tell me

Pucca:Ok i was kind of thinking about you

Garu:Really?And what about?

Pucca:How come you never...

Garu:Acually i was kinda thinking if you can go out sometime with me

Pucca:You're asking me on a date?

Garu:Well...yes if you could

Pucca:Of corse i'd love too

Garu:How about tomorow

Pucca:6 o'clock

Garu:8 o'clock

Pucca:Ok got it

Garu:And don't be late

Pucca:I woun't be

Garu turned around to fase stayed a while untill Garu finaly kissed that they split up to catch  
their breaths.

Pucca:What was that about?

Garu:I have no idea it just ...i...i...i love you

Pucca kissed Garu after that.

Pucca:I love you too Garu

Pucca and Garu huged each other and lived happyly ever after.

The End

Me:Ow how cute  
Pucca:Esapt the ghosts  
Garu:I hate ghosts  
Abyo:I agree ghosts...oh whait it's halloween,but still i hate them  
Garu:I hate ghosts  
Ching:I agree with Abyo,they're too scary and creapy right Garu  
Garu:I HATE GHOSTS  
Me:Ok enought.I heard you 3 times now.I hate them ...Pucca what are you doing?  
Pucca:Just watching the vid you made for halloween and...lol it's in a competition?  
Me:Don't cange the subject i'm still writhing on my first story and this was my second.  
Thill next time everyone bye ^_^  
Pucca Garu Abyo Ching:BYE BYE EVERYONE AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN


End file.
